Angst Week 2016
by Doginshoe
Summary: My entries for angst week 2016! WARNING: Will be different triggers depending on the story! Please be careful (Prompt 2 is Gajevy. Rest are Nalu)
1. Bonus Day: Cross My Heart

Cross My Heart

I stared at the campus below me. I could see everything from up here; from the art block that was locked away in the corner of the school to the strip of classrooms directly in front of the administration office. It was the tallest building in the school and the one I currently stood atop of. The roof was flat with walls built around and it gave the most perfect view of the grounds with its green grass and many students loitering about. It also gave a perfect view of the classroom where a blonde sat crying at her desk with all of her friends surrounding her. The scene that you could observe through the window was heart wrenching to watch and only strengthened my resolve.

I smiled as I climbed onto the brick wall. I could finally do one thing right, finally do something for her. It was my fault of course that she had wished for this, but I was determined to make it come true. It was the least I could do, for I had hurt her beyond repair and disappointed her again as well as everyone else.

She had been furious, but I acted as if I didn't care. When she slapped me across the face and screamed at me with tears running down her cheeks I didn't try to stop her or say anything because I knew it was what I deserved. I had broken the promise I made as well as her heart.

I still remembered when I made that promise. She was scared that I would betray her like her last boyfriend had, hurt her and leave without another word. I couldn't take seeing her so upset and terrified. I held her hands in mine and told her I would never do such a thing, because I wouldn't; I would do worse.

She sniffled as I told her that and looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers, _"You promise?"_

I still don't know how I had managed to smile at her that day and tell her what I had because I knew that I couldn't keep the promise. I guess it was because I was prepared to do anything for her so she could be happy…

" _I cross my heart."_

I sealed my words with a kiss and it was probably the happiest day of my life but now would be a day she would regret for the rest of hers.

I took a deep breath as I tittered closer to the edge. I could finally set everything right. I looked into the window to see the girl that had wished me dead. Everyone was there to comfort her and I was glad she had her friends to help her through what I had done.

I looked down to the floor that was my fate then brought my gaze back to the beauty that had captured my heart. I didn't want to hurt her. Why would I ever want to intentionally hurt the girl that had brought me so much happiness? All I wanted was to be by her side, but it wasn't meant to end like that. She turned her head to face the window and looked directly at me. I smiled at her and she stood up in her seat. I jumped off the ledge.

 _I love you, Lucy…_

* * *

 ** _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah! Bonus day for angst week all done XD All the entries will be short and hopefully sad!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**


	2. Day 1: Silence

Silence

Her boots squished into the damp soil beneath them as she trekked down the path to her destination. She protected herself from the dense cold air with black leggings and a coat with a familiar white scarf draped around her neck. It wasn't devastatingly cold but it was harsh enough to nip at your skin and this led the blonde to long immensely for a familiar heat.

She looked up at the large arch that was made from metal painted black and gazed wistfully at the sad sky behind it. The clouds were a dull grey with small traces of colour from the sun that would be setting soon. Vines crept up the arch, giving it an all too eerie feel as crows squawked in the distance. She continued on and passed the many headstones that littered the cemetery, stray drops of rain occasionally falling from the ominous sky.

She clutched tightly onto the bouquet of red gladiolus flowers as she turned down an old looking path that led her to a near empty part of the grounds. She knew the way off by heart since she had been here so often and some had said it was unhealthy, and that she needed to let go. She had pretentiously agreed every time but didn't stop visiting. She couldn't.

The girl stood in front of a headstone that looked like all the rest. It was simple and shielded from view with droopy ebony trees. At first it gave the blonde privacy to mourn over her loss but now it was a hideaway from the world around her that seemed too much to bear without her best friends' company. She was still grieving, but she knew she couldn't let him see that she was not happy. So she placed the flowers she brought with her once a week in front of the grave and seated herself.

She read the name engraved in the stone that always plagued her thoughts and let out a bitter sigh. "Hey, Natsu," She whispered. Silence was her answer but that was something she had become accustomed to over time. It was difficult to overcome. Not being able to see his grin that brightened her spirits even when at her lowest or hear his loud greeting.

"You'll never guess what happened," She spoke with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Someone's interested in publishing the novel I've been working on!" The trees rustled in the wind and she could just imagine how he'd give her a confused look and ask her why anyone would want to publish her story. His eyes would twinkle with his teasing and she'd probably kick him for it. Lucy felt a weight on her chest.

"It's pretty exciting," She muttered but there was no excitement in her tone.

She waited and waited for something but was only met with insufferable silence once more. Her eyes stung with unshed tears but she refused to break down. Not here. She tried to think of something else to tell him but her mind could only conjure thoughts of how her apartment was so lonely without his constant invasion and that she couldn't cope without the endearing idiot she had become her best friend.

Her lower lip quivered and her hands shook in her lap, "You know that I miss you, right?"

Lucy knew where this would lead her but she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out her mouth. The tears were pooling in her brown eyes and threatening to fall. Her whole body was trembling and she tried to hug herself for some sort of comfort but it only multiplied the loneliness that had been eating away at her by tenfold.

"Natsu," Her voice cracked as she tried to call out to someone that now only existed in her heart, "Please… Please answer me." What she asked was impossible and she knew it. The only response that the blonde was ever going to receive was the silence that reminded her that he was gone and never coming back. It didn't stop her from pleading though. She just couldn't accept it.

"Please…"

Lucy's voice was nothing more than a whisper and her tears fell. She cast her gaze to the ground and hugged herself tighter as she wept in front of his grave. Sobs retched throughout her entire body as she desperately wished in a hush tone for him to reply; wished to see his face again, to be with him again… to continue their adventure.

* * *

 **Wooooooooooooo~ Ands that's for the official first day of angst week! I hope you enjoyed the story and that it was angsty enough for you! Thank you for reading!**

 **Reminder: All these stories are one-shots and will not be continued. Some will be open so you will be given the chance to think and explore option of what might've happen like in 'Cross My Heart' I let you all think of what Natsu had done that was so terrible. Please don't ask me because it is for you to explore! Also these stories will have some triggers like character death and what not. There will be different triggers in stories so please be careful and only read on if you can handle it!**

 **Take care everyone and enjoy angst week :)**


	3. Day 2: Spellbound

Spellbound

 _Spellbound: Hold the complete attention of (someone) as though by magic; captivate:_

* * *

Gajeel groaned as he awoke. His body ached and he could feel the searing pain of a gash on his right leg. A throbbing headache came as the male tried to put together memories as to why he could be lying here half beaten to death. Everything was muddled in his brain and he could find no answer.

Muscles screamed with exhaustion as he slowly pulled himself up from where he lay on the blood stained ground, the feeling of nausea washing over him. His black mane of hair was mattered and clothes were shredded to pieces. He begrudgingly opened his eyes to see what looked to be the after math of a battle. Bodies littered the ground and many buildings were destroyed or burning from a blaze that could not be controlled.

The battered dragon slayer sniffed the air but only the stench of blood assaulted his nose and caused him to cringe. He could hear faint screams in the distance that grated his ears and the raven haired man could only imagine the relentless attack that was taking place. An innocent person being murdered was what he guessed; defenceless and left to suffer under the hand of someone with a corrupted heart.

He tried to push himself onto his feet but paused when he heard the sound of a soft mumble close to him. Gajeel was on high alert and ready to attack at any given moment as he turned his body to see what or rather who was talking.

His gaze took in a boy that had a nasty injury to his side. A crimson liquid dribbled out of lips as he seemed to repeat feeble cries of mercy, his lifeless eyes staring at the cloudy sky. Tears continued to slowly fall down his face as he pleaded and occasionally coughed up small amounts of blood. It was a sorry sight and Gajeel knew with one look to the wound that he would not make it.

It tugged at his heart to see such a young boy suffering and he knew only one way to end the pain that he knew had caused the boy to lose his voice from screaming. The raven haired man turned his arm to an iron sword that glinted in the sunlight that filtered through the clouds. He took one last look at the boy's face and reminded himself that there was no other way before plunging his weapon through the boy's chest and piercing it through his heart. A high pitched scream escaped the child's lips and the dragon slayer closed his eyes, not wanting to see the horrified look on his face.

Only when he was sure that all the life that remained in the child was gone did he open his eyes but once he did everything had changed. The boy's faced had morphed into his wife's and the blood soaked brown hair that stuck to his forehead had turned a beautiful blue that had every hair perfectly in place.

Hazel eyes stared at him in shock and her pink lips opened to utter out a quiet gasp. The scenery of a battlefield had been transform to the setting of his bedroom, fires replaced by slow burning candles and faint screams turning into the muffled vibration of an air conditioner.

Beads of sweat glistened on his body from the moonlight that crept in through the window as he stared at Levy. Panic filled him as he shot his dark eyes down to his the sword that he had stabbed into her chest, blood beginning to stain the white gown that she wore.

"Levy," He called out with a hoarse voice but she didn't reply. Glassy eyes continued to stare at him and the colour in her cheeks had gone. A small trail of blood had trickled down her chin as Gajeel desperately called her name again.

The moonlight reflected on her hair and it seemed to shine making her look so deathly gorgeous. The solid script mage looked so angelic in that very moment that as tears split down his face the raven haired male could only think that she had been the angel that had saved him. When she had showed him kindness even after he had done her so wrong had left him spellbound. He couldn't fathom why she had even bothered to acknowledge his existence better yet love him. She had though and he had taken away her life in return.

Gajeel had never hated himself more than in that moment.

* * *

 **HAZZAH! Second official prompt is out! I hope you guys don't mind some Gajevy in the mix of all these Nalu fics but neato-ft (tumblr) let me use her brilliant idea and I just couldn't stop myself XD (also didn't know what to write for the prompt but meh)**

 **PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HER BLOG IF YOU HAVE TUMBLR! You will not be disappointed.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope I did the idea justice :)**

 **Stay safe everyone~**


	4. Day 3: Family

Family

Lucy quickly shuffled through dresser draws and stuffed them into a small back pack while the clock ticked by. She knew she didn't have much time left and that they'd have to leave soon and with that thought racing through her mind she zipped up the bag, slinging it over her shoulder before grabbing the teddy that lay on the unmade bed.

"But Mama, why do we have to leave?" a golden haired girl whined as she followed her into another room where the older woman grabbed a large suitcase.

"We just have to," the blonde replied. She shoved the stuffed dragon into her daughter's hands then hauled the suit case down the stairs. The little girl followed her and watched as her mama loaded their things into the car.

"I don't wanna go!" the little girl cried as she clung to the teddy in her arms, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as Lucy let a frustrated sigh escape her lips. She slammed the car door and looked at her daughter as the tears spilled down the little girls cheeks.

"Baby, please," she whispered as her own tears fell and embraced her daughter, "You have to be strong for me, kay?" Her daughter simply nodded as they pulled away from each other. The older woman knew it was hard for her daughter to understand but they have to leave.

"C'mon we have to go now, Luna."

Lucy opened up the passenger door and ushered her daughter in and as she closed the door another car pulled up in the drive way. A curse left her lips while she jogged around to the driver's side and hoped in then started the car.

The mother's heart ached as she watched the man she loved walk briskly up to the vehicle with confusion written all over his face. She began to reverse and he ran towards them, shouting for Lucy to stop. She couldn't though and as her vision blurred with tears she silently said a thousand apologies to the man who banged on her car window and looked at her with frightened eyes.

"Daddy," Luna cried beside her and Lucy nearly put on the breaks. How was she supposed to do this? She couldn't tear this family apart. The guilt was already eating her up inside and as she heard her daughter cry for her father it just consumed her completely. The blonde didn't want to leave but she knew it was for the best. She couldn't put Natsu through that pain. He was her husband and she'd never want to hurt him like that.

Her heart tore in half as she left him and sped away, a sob escaping her lips as she could still hear him screaming for her. Luna cried while she looked out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of her father and Lucy wished she could comfort her but what gave her the right? She was the one to blame for breaking this family, for everything that had happened.

 _Please forgive me…_

* * *

 ** _Omg I nearly cried while writing this. I hope you all enjoyed this one and it's later than I usually post the angst week entries because I literally had 0 creativity yesterday and was busy all of today. I did have another idea for this prompt but I had to quickly whip this out because the other one would take too long._**

 ** _Reminder: This is an open story so don't ask me why Lucy had to leave._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and please review! :)_**


	5. Day 4: Smothered

Smothered

Natsu stared at the photograph that he held in his hands, eyes landing on the blonde with the wide smile and brown eyes. He felt some kind of spark in his heart as he stared at her but it was gone as soon as it came. He knew that he could never light the flame that used to burn so brightly within. He knew that he could never feel the warmth that it brought again.

His eyes grew glassy as he stared at the pink guild mark that adorned her hand, the memories resurfacing and making him feel colder than before. Guilt that had been hanging off his shoulder since that day whispered in his ear, **"It's your entire fault."**

The words echoed in his head as his grip tightened around the photograph. Her scream a melody that played in the back of his mind at all times and her cries for help being the lyrics to the tune. His vision blurred with tears as the memory played out like a movie.

" _Natsu!"_

He threw the picture across the room before bringing his hands up to hold his pounding head, a sob escaping his lips and tears dribbling down his cheeks as he remembered how he couldn't save her. The sound of glass smashing barely registered with him as he heard her speak.

" _I love you… Natsu."_

The moment her life was taken flashed in his mind. He rocked back and forth and pulled at his pink hair, trying to force himself to forget. He wasn't strong enough. How could he be so weak?

The black figure that rested on his shoulders and weighed him down laughed at his suffering, **"So powerless… Couldn't even save the one that you had vowed to protect, the one who you loved?"** Its voice was anything but human and it spoke with malice coating each of its words.

"Shut up," Natsu yelled and tried to cover his ears as its wicked laugh filled his ears, his whole body trembling and feeling icy cold. He wished it would end and he wished that she was here beside him so he could hold her in his arms so she could bring back the wild flame in his heart again, the fire that she had started.

The voice managed to slip past his hands that he used as shields for his ears, surrounding him so he could not escape. Repeating the words that coaxed the memories he tried to suppress.

"Stop," he screamed, "Please, leave me alone."

Tears dripped onto the floor as he stared up at the shadowed figure that only he could see. It grinned sadistically down at him as he tried to beg for mercy. The guilt wrapped its long fingers around Natsu's throat and he cried out for help as its grip took away the oxygen from his lungs.

" _Don't worry, Natsu. I'll be okay."_

He heard her voice one last time before collapsing onto the ground and taking a large gulp of air. Cold sweat made his hair stick to his forehead and he closed his eyes, his head aching. Natsu wished he could feel the heat to warm up his freezing body but his flame had been smothered when she had been taken away from him, when she had died because of his incompetence.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review as it means a lot!**


	6. Day 5: Past

Past

Natsu stared up at the midnight sky where millions of stars shone brightly. There was a soft breeze that ruffled the trees that surrounded him but all else was quiet. It was all about them tonight as the moon had hidden itself away and they relished in every moment, showing the world how captivating they were in the jet black sky. Their light reflected in his eyes as he stared up, appreciating every single one as tears dried on his cheeks.

 _"I don't know but he was a real creep," The blonde girl had said as she strolled up to Happy and himself, "Thank you for your help."_

He smiled at the sky as he thought of the day he had run into her while his eyes still gazed at the heavens above him. The day of their fateful encounter had been a strange one with how she had treated absolute strangers to a meal when they had accidentally saved her. The way her eyes shone when she had talked about joining a guild had reminded Natsu of the stars above him. How the light sparkled in her gaze and stood out in her dark brown eyes…

 _"Hey Natsu, look!" She held out her hand to me, "Mirajane just put the official FairyTail mark on my hand!"_

He chuckled as he remembered how excited she had been that day, her smile so wide and showing off her mark with pride. If only he knew at the time how special that moment would become to him.

 _"So, you gonna work with us?"_

 _"Yep, you have my word."_

The memory of when they made their team was one that Natsu had kept close to his heart. He grinned up at the night sky as he recalled how she had thought they had used her just to get an advantage in the mission, which was only partially true… He thought she was genuinely a nice person though and would never regret forming the partnership with her.

The adventures that they had been on crossed his mind and a bitter sigh escaped him as he remembered all the times that he had spent with that weirdo, especially when she had jumped from the tower after being kidnapped by Phantom Lord. He felt touched that she had put so much faith in him but she was an idiot for trusting that he'd be there, even though he would always be there when she needed him… Always.

 _"I don't want to run away… To run away by myself," she smiled at him and blood dribbled down her chin, "Because no matter what… I'd rather be with everyone together."_

A frown tugged at his lips as he thought of when her life had been in so much risk yet she refused to leave. She was brave and Natsu felt proud to see that she had grown so much as a mage but he still didn't want to see her put her life on the line. He had this necessary urge to protect her no matter what and he had not even realised why. He recalled all the times he had gotten furious when someone had threatened to hurt her and laughed at his younger self for not realising sooner… Maybe if he had he could've told her.

 _"I won't let anyone take Lucy's future away! I promise."_

His eyes fixated on a particular star that shone the brightest in the dark sky. The words he had spoken that day repeating in his mind and his eyes getting glassy once more. He had broken that promise and Natsu grit his jaw in his anger that he felt for himself.

 _"Natsu, I have to do this."_

He clenched his fists and the tears pooled in his eyes as he remembered the words that she had said to him, the smile never leaving her face even when she was about to confront death.

 _"Lucy no, you can't."_

 _"Natsu… I have to. This way everyone can continue all the adventures that await them."_

He cast his gaze down to the ground as the tears rolled down his cheeks, the memory of her walking away from him playing in his head. If only they could have found another way. He had promised to protect her future but she had sacrificed it to save him. He pulled at his pink hair in frustration as he tried to fathom why she had been smiling that day.

 _"Thank you for everything."_

Natsu had watched her disappear before him and he screamed at her to stop, but when he tried to grab her hand to pull her back he had merely slipped through. She shone brightly as the sun set and he remembered how he desperately tried to grab hold of her, to make her stay.

 _"Lucy!"_

He returned his dark eyes back up to the starry sky where he knew she resided. His broken heart longed for his team mate that had wanted nothing more than to see him be happy, but how could he truly be happy when she was gone? The tears he thought would never stop continued to fall.

 _"Promise me that you'll look after everyone?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 **How was it?**

 **Thank you for reading and please review! :)**


	7. Day 6: Nightmare

**Nightmare**

 _I watched as I took out person after person, friend or foe. Their crimson blood soaked the battlefield and added to my guilty conscious. I tried to stop myself. I tried to scream at them to stop me or run away, but I couldn't. I was only a bystander in my own body, watching as I wreaked havoc wherever I was. I was suffocating in misery as I took out the people I considered family, their cries and desperate pleas falling on deaf ears._

 _I was trapped, forced to watch all my loved ones die by my own hands. I couldn't tear my eyes away. As much as I cried, my eyes stayed glued to the horrific scene that played out before me._

" _No…"I whimpered._

 _Tears streamed down my cheeks as blonde hair came into my line of sight and I saw her standing there with that brilliant smile that seemed to be plastered onto her face. She was talking. Her words made no sense to me, it was muffled. She held her arms open, letting down her guard. I ran forward. This couldn't… I wouldn't let it happen. I kept running and running, trying to get to her. She was shaking but she didn't give thought to her fear._

 _I ran faster. I needed to save her but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make it. I was powerless. The blood of my comrades stained my hands and I reached towards her, my scaled hand gripping her throat and lifting her in the air._

" _Lucy!"_

I awoke covered in sweat and short of breath. My whole body shook as I recalled the nightmare that plagued my sleep.

"Lucy, Lucy..." I murmured her name over and over. The guilt that had made itself a home in my heart clawed at my brain. Whispering and reminding me of the memory that I wished to suppress. I could still see her smiling face and hear the screams of my family. They haunted me, surrounded me.

I let out a roar, which reminded me of what I was… What I had become. Tears rolled down my face and fell onto the cave floor. The hands that were still stained with their blood trembled in front of me. The long talons that I had I used to murder them right in front of me.

"If only I had been stronger…" I choked out a sob as I curled up on the cold ground, "If only I could have overcome this." I hugged myself as I lay there, praying for death and my claws piercing my flesh as I punished myself for what I had done. The guilt tearing me up inside as I tore my skin open. The blood poured from my wounds and the harsh wind blew into the cave. I wept in my misery as I remembered each face, the one's that I had held closest to my heart. I just wasn't strong enough. I'd never be enough.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Day 7: Fairy Tale

Fairy Tale

All that Lucy seemed to do was stare at the wall as the months went by. Sometimes she would train with her spirits or do some crazy job with Jason, but most of her time was spent staring at the wall with the papers pinned up all over it. It had grown with time and she had learned more about her guild mates that had gone, even pinpointed some of the locations of her friends.

Not once had she tried to pursue them.

The blonde had spent many nights contemplating the idea. Sometimes she would be certain that she would get them back and packed her bags for the adventure of finding them, but it always ended up the same. She knew there was a reason everyone had left and that they were all doing their own things. They were getting along just fine. It was her who could not let go of the family she had found and move on.

The loneliness she was once again faced with was not something that Lucy wanted to feel. If she were to go after them then it would just be selfish of her. Her family was walking their own paths and continuing on, so why couldn't she?

A sigh escaped her lips while her brown eyes gazed at the papers, not a single one about a pink haired mage and his blue cat. She clenched her fists and fresh tears stung her eyes. Anger burned in the pit of her stomach and the mage knew she shouldn't be feeling like this about it. He had his own reasons for going, for leaving her.

Her lower lip quivered as she thought about that particular dragon slayer. How she missed his large grin and idiotic antics, even that annoying cat. A bitter laugh echoed in the otherwise silent room and tears now spilt down her cheeks. He had told her to look after the guild while he was gone and she had tried her hardest. The papers and small articles over the wall were proof of her work. It wasn't enough though.

Everyone had left and she had failed. Lucy leaned her head back against the hard wall, the empty feeling that had been plaguing her lately washing over her as she thought of her friends.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as she shifted her auburn eyes to the letter that she had left on her bedside table, the letter that had been his goodbye. She combed a hand though her blonde hair as she thought of the mix of emotions that came with her partner. How hurt she was, the underlying anger she felt towards him and the love she held for him. It was a mess that gave Lucy a headache and provoked her throat to feel constricted.

"I miss you, stupid."

Her heart ached in her chest and she now stared at the ground as her head rested on her knees, tears dropping onto the floor. So many times she had thought she had seen him but was only left disappointed. Her hope was dwindling with every passing day that he would come back.

She choked back as sob as she clenched her teeth in her fury. He had left her all alone. She had finally found her family and they had all disappeared, slipping right through her fingers like everything else had. Lucy cried and her heart broke as she sat on the cold floor.

What did she expect though? Life was no fairy tale…

* * *

 **Some sweet angst this time... I wonder if you guys could see how salty I feel about Lucy being left alone for a year XD**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	9. Bonus Day: Dearly Departed

_Groans of pain and war cries echoed in the distance as they fought. The Fairytail guild taking down foe after foe as they struggled against the army that had come to attack. There was thousands and it left the battered members exhausted as they continued to defend themselves. The ground was soaked with blood and littered with the bodies of allies and enemies._

 _A deafening roar filled the ears of the guild members and in stilled fear into their hearts. They tore their eyes unwillingly from their attackers and looked up at the cloudy sky where a dragon as black as night with electric blue markings circled them. The sight left most trembling, but they couldn't focus their attention on the dragon as the soldiers charged again, fighting the mages who were covered in blood and bruises._

 _Their hearts trembled as their minds all thought of the impending doom that was sure to come. The one's that had been on Tenrou Island during the S-class trials knowing more of the destruction the beats could cause more than anyone else._

 _However, the master kept his gaze trained on the murderous dragon as he wiped out the foes with a swipe of his large hand, his titan magic making it easy to rid himself of the soldiers. He glared up at the creature and what happened with their last encounter flashed through his mind._

 _It seemed to notice the giant that looked at him with malice soon and disappeared into the grey clouds and out of sight. Makarov stared up at the heavens, squinting his eyes to try and catch the shadow of the beast. Another monstrous roar echoed throughout the battlefield like thunder would during a storm._

 _The creature spiralled down from the sky and landed near the fight that was raging on, which made a wave of dust erupt around the dragon and consume everyone. The master's senses were alert and he could feel the ground rumble beneath his feet as it came closer to where his children battled._

 _The roar once again filled the area and grated on his ears, but he pressed forward and tried to find the dragon that was hidden in the dust. A large shadow loomed ahead of him as the dust settled and soon he came face to face with the beast that he hadn't seen since all that time ago._

 _It snarled and exposed the sharp teeth that lay in its jaw, an almost amused growl coming from the dragon as he locked gazes with the Fairytail master. The creature swiped its claws at Makarov with lightning speed, the attack slicing his skin. Blood poured down his chest but the Master charged at the beast, taking him down to the floor with tremendous strength._

 _Acnologia let out a loud screech as he was brought down, his talons digging into Makarovs stomach and cutting it open. He let out a cry as he was pierced by the sharp claws but continued to bring down the beast. His large hands grabbed onto the wings and pulled at them, tying to tear the leathery skin._

 _The Master was thrown off as he managed to rip the wing and shouts were heard behind him._

" _Don't even try, Brats. This is my fight," He called out to the members he knew wanted to try and intervene as he panted, his hand pressing onto the serious wound on his stomach to try and stop the crimson liquid from leaking._

" _I'll be sure to protect all of you," He shouted while a grin tugged at his lips. The dragon let out a threatening growl and stood up as Makarov charged at the Acnologia again, a bright white light beginning to glow at the back of the beast's throat._

Erza trembled as she stood up in front of everyone, her gaze drifting over the crowd. Their clothes were all black as they either wept or shook from the grief that was surely consuming them. She looked at the blond who sat in the front row alone. He kept his head down and sat in silence, the pain evident in the way his shoulders quivered.

"The Master," she began, but the words seemed to clog in her throat and she could not get them out. Tears stung her eyes and she took a deep breath, "Master was… He was an important figure in all our lives."

Her voice cracked but she tried to remain strong. The requip mage lifted her head into the air and stood straighter to mask her shaking knees that would soon give up on her.

"He taught us what magic was and… and how to be a family."

She heard a sob and looked to see Lucy holding onto Natsu like a life line. Her tears falling down her cheeks as Natsu rested a hand on her back, his eyes stern but tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"We can't," Erza began but stopped when her chest restricted. The words she wished to say dying on her lips and a single tears falling. The sight of her family breaking down in front of her and the memories of her master brought out emotions that flooded her.

Cries filled her ears and she struggled to not lose herself.

"We will never forget what he taught us and will live on as a family together!"

She struck her hand in the air with a finger pointing to the heavens that was the Fairytail signal. Each member soon followed her lead and brought their hands up to the sky.

"We will live on as Fairytail and make our Master proud."

The cheer that erupted in the crowd seemed to give Erza strength and when she looked at her fellow members it seemed to be the same case for them. Everyone had stood together as one and held their hands high up above them. They would all get through this as a family even though they would miss the man who had acted so kind to all of them and given them a home. They would prove to be stronger after this and the adventure would continue…

* * *

 **WHAT THE HELL. WHY DID I FORGET TO UPLOAD MY LAST PROMPT OMG IM SO DUMB!**

 **Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed angst week!**


End file.
